鐵甲無敵獎門人港式英語截圖
以下是《鐵甲無敵獎門人》節目中「鐵甲無敵close the door」環節的題目中出現過的部分「港式英語」及「Goodest English」截圖（由A至Z排列）。 Image:Abalone_fish.jpg|Abalone fish 鮑魚 Image:Alive_cork_man.jpg|Alive cork man 活塞男 Image:All_big_happy.jpg|All big happy 皆大歡喜 Image:Ask_rice.jpg|Ask rice 問米 Image:Ball_wave_dashing.jpg|Ball wave dashing 波濤洶湧 Image:Beat_sand_soup_balls.jpg|Beat sand soup balls 擂沙湯丸 Image:Beating_horse_hip.jpg|Beating horse hip 拍馬屁 Image:Bend_original.jpg|Bend original 屈原 Image:Big_eat.jpg|Big eat 大食 Image:Big_river_ground.jpg|Big river ground 大溪地 Image:Big_word_post.jpg|Big word post 大字報 Image:Bird_animal.jpg|Bird animal 禽獸 Image:Black_plastic_dish.jpg|Black plastic dish 黑膠碟 Image:Blowing_water.jpg|Blowing water 吹水正確應為「chit chat」或者「chatting」。 Image:Break_cooking_pots_and_sink_boats.jpg|Break cooking pots and sink boats 破釜沈舟 Image:Break_drawer_bottom.jpg|Break drawer bottom 穿櫃桶底 Image:Breast_dizzy.jpg|Breast dizzy 乳暈 Image:Broken_gamble.jpg|Broken gamble 爛賭 Image:Brush_shoes.jpg|Brush shoes 擦鞋 Image:By_son_become_couples.jpg|By son become couples 奉子成婚 Image:Camera_lover.jpg|Camera lover 螢幕情侶 Image:Car_head_light.jpg|Car head light 車頭燈 Image:Car_son_noodle.jpg|Car son noodle 車仔麵 Image:Castrate_cut.jpg|Castrate cut 閹割 Image:Chew_finish_relax.jpg|Chew finish relax 完鬆 Image:Chicken_son.jpg|Chicken son 雞子（雞睪丸） Image:Close_grandfather.jpg|Close grandfather 關公 Image:Close_the_door.jpg|Close the door 落大閘 Image:Clothes_hat_animal.jpg|Clothes hat animal 衣冠禽獸 Image:Co-worker_three_score_relatives.jpg|Co-worker three score relatives 同事三分親 Image:Coco_vegetables_flower.jpg|Coco vegetable flower 椰菜花 Image:Color_ring.jpg|Color ring 色戒 Image:Comb_up_not_marry.jpg|Comb up not marry 梳起唔嫁 Image:Cover_buddhist_man.jpg|Cover buddhist man 疊羅漢 Image:Cow_meat_knife.jpg|Cow meat knife 牛肉刀 Image:Cut_pack_skin.jpg|Cut pack skin 割包皮 Image:Dainty_pretty_float_bulging.jpg|Dainty pretty float bulging 玲瓏浮凸 Image:Defend_wolf_machine.jpg|Defend wolf machine 防狼器 Image:Delicate_graceful_mang_posture.jpg|Delicate graceful mang posture 婀娜多姿 Image:Devil_mirror.jpg|Devil mirror 魔鏡 Image:Diana_princess_consort.jpg|Diana princess consort 戴安娜皇妃 Image:Dog_son_team.jpg|Dog son team 狗仔隊 Image:Dragon_warehouse.jpg|Dragon warehouse 龍躉 Image:Draw_crow_graffiti.jpg|Draw crow graffiti 塗鴉 Image:Dream_trip.jpg|Dream trip 夢遊 Image:Duck_hut_street.jpg|Duck hut street 鴨寮街 Image:Early_excrete.jpg|Early excrete 早洩 Image:Eat_bowl_rice_turn_over_bowl_bottom.jpg|Eat bowl rice turn over bowl bottom 食碗面反碗底 Image:Enough_gold_cow.jpg|Enough gold cow 足金金牛 Image:Expand_coquettish.jpg|Expand coquettish 發姣 Image:Fake_hair.JPG|Fake hair 假髮 Image:Fall_stand.jpg|Fall stand 倒立 Image:Feed_people_milk.jpg|Feed people milk 餵人奶 Image:Fight_fake_ball.jpg|Fight fake ball 打假波 Image:Flower_knows_skating.jpg|Flower knows skating 花式溜冰 Image:Fly_aeroplane.jpg|Fly aeroplane 放飛機 Image:Fly_bud.jpg|Fly bud 痱滋（口瘡） Image:Fly_goose_mountain.jpg|Fly goose mountain 飛鵝山 Image:Fly_nail.jpg|Fly nail 飛釘 Image:Flying_paper_son.jpg|Flying paper son 飛紙仔 Image:Follow_the_wind.jpg|Follow the wind 跟風 Image:Fried_blocks.jpg|Fried blocks 炒樓 Image:Fried_e-fu_noodle.jpg|Fried e-fu noodle 干燒伊麵 Image:Full_warm_think_obscene.jpg|Full warm think obscene 飽暖思淫慾 Image:Grandson_understand_empty.jpg|Grandson understand empty 孫悟空 Image:Great_brother.jpg|Great brother 偉哥 Image:Hair_pipe_hole.jpg|Hair pipe hole 毛管戙（毛骨悚然） Image:Half_Tong_foreigner.jpg|Half Tong foriegner 半唐番 Image:Hip_king.jpg|Hip king 籮霸 Image:Hip_muscles.jpg|Hip muscles 股肌 Image:Hit_reed_ball.jpg|Hit reed ball 打茅波 Image:Hit_song_gold_song.jpg|Hit song gold song 勁歌金曲 Image:Hit_urine_shake.jpg|Hit urine shake 打尿震 Image:Hole_room.JPG|Hole room 洞房 Image:Home_good_moon_round.jpg|Home good moon round 家好月圓 Image:Hungry_not_choosing_to_eat.jpg|Hungry not choosing to eat 飢不擇食 Image:Inside_see_mirror.jpg|Inside see mirror 內窺鏡 Image:Joyful_happy_full_tung_wah.JPG|Joyful happy full Tung Wah 歡樂滿東華 Image:Kiss_goodbye.jpg|Kiss goodbye 吻別 Image:Lai_small_farm.jpg|Lai small farm 黎小田 Image:Large_wave_danger_pour.jpg|Large wave danger pour 波濤洶湧 Image:Lay_eggs.jpg|Lay eggs 產卵 Image:Lost_lock.jpg|Lost lock 失禁 Image:Man_son_mouth_big_eat_four_direction.jpg|Man son mouth big eat four direction 男兒口大食四方 Image:Meeting_evil.jpg|Meeting evil 撞邪 Image:Melon_son.JPG|Melon son 瓜子 Image:Milk_mother.jpg|Milk mother 奶媽 Image:Mix_skill.jpg|Mix skill 雜技 Image:Mother_wife_dispute.jpg|Mother wife dispute 婆媳糾紛 Image:Mouth_smelly.jpg|Mouth smelly 口臭 Image:Mouth_yes_heart_no.jpg|Mouth yes heart no 口是心非 Image:No_la.jpg|No la 冇呀（沒有喔） Image:Noodle_sausage.jpg|Noodle sausage 粉腸 Image:O_mouth.jpg|O Mouth Ｏ嘴 Image:Odd_eye_skin.jpg|Odd eye skin 單眼皮 Image:Offending_tai_sui.jpg|Offending tai sui 犯太歲 Image:One_sail_wind_smooth.jpg|One sail wind smooth 一帆風順 Image:'t_say.jpg|One word can't say 一言難盡 Image:Old_people_disease.jpg|Old people disease 老人痴呆 Image:Olympic_game.jpg|Olympic game 奧運會正確應為「Olympic Games」。 Image:Open_release.jpg|Open release 開放 Image:Orange_skin_line.jpg|Orange skin line 橙皮紋 Image:Papaw_milk.jpg|Papaw milk 木瓜鮮奶 Image:Paper_urine_diaper.JPG|Paper urine diaper 紙尿片 Image:Pat_must_break.jpg|Pat must break 忽必烈 Image:Peep_crazy.jpg|Peep crazy 偷窺狂 Image:People_have_three_urgent.jpg|People have three urgent 人有三急 Image:Pig_dog_friends.jpg|Pig dog friends 豬朋狗友 Image:Pig_leg_ginger.JPG|Pig leg ginger 豬腳薑 Image:Pig_steak.jpg|Pig steak 豬扒 Image:Pineapple_oil.jpg|Pineapple oil 菠蘿油 Image:Plump_up_breast_advertisment.jpg|Plump up breast advertisment 豐胸廣告 Image:Pointed_breasts.jpg|Pointed breasts 隆胸 Image:Powerful_song_hot_dance.jpg|Powerful song hot dance 勁歌熱舞 Image:Pretend_ghost_pretend_horse.jpg|Pretend ghost pretend horse 扮鬼扮馬 Image:Pretend_woman.jpg|Pretend woman 扮女人 Image:Prison_wind_cloud.jpg|Prison wind cloud 監獄風雲 Image:Produce_fly_moisten.jpg|Produce fly moisten 生飛滋（生口瘡） Image:Prostitute_garden.jpg|Prostitute garden 妓院 Image:Pry wall leg.jpg|Pry wall leg 撬牆腳 Image:Pull_lamp.jpg|Pull lamp 拉登 Image:Put_me_on_table.jpg|Put me on table 擺我上檯 Image:Real_empty.jpg|Real empty 真空 Image:Rest_back_word.jpg|Rest back word 歇後語 Image:Rubbish_say.jpg|Rubbish say 廢話 Image:Salty_wet_man.jpg|Salty wet man 咸濕佬 Image:Same_live.jpg|Same live 同居 Image:Sausage_noodle.jpg|Sausage noodle 腸粉 Image:Second_milk.jpg|Second milk 二奶 Image:Seek_moon.jpg|Seek moon 奔月 Image:Sexual_evil.jpg|Sexual evil 淫邪 Image:Short_small_capable.jpg|Short small capable 短小精悍 Image:Short_small_excellent_doing.jpg|Short small excellent doing 短小精幹 Image:Show_body_crazy.jpg|Show body crazy 露體狂 Image:Soak_pig_basket.jpg|Soak pig basket 浸豬籠 Image:Son_palace_neck_cancer.jpg|Son palace neck cancer 子宮頸癌 Image:Sperm_bug.jpg|Sperm bug 精蟲 Image:Spirit_god_sick.jpg|Spirit god sick 精神病 Image:Spit_person.jpg|Spit person 口水佬（健談的人） Image:Steal_walk.jpg|Steal walk 偷步 Image:Steal_eat.jpg|Steal eat 偷食 Image:Stink_fox.jpg|Stink fox 臭狐 Image:Stir_nose_feces.jpg|Stir nose feces 撩鼻屎 Image:Stretch_bed_stretch_mat.jpg|Stretch bed stretch mat 捵床捵蓆 Image:Strong_kiss.jpg|Strong kiss 強吻 Image:Strong_sun_medicine.jpg|Strong sun medicine 壯陽藥 Image:Sugar_mountain_big_brother.jpg|Sugar mountain big brother 唐山大兄 Image:Sun_atrophy.jpg|Sun atrophy 陽萎 Image:Test_pregnant_stick.jpg|Test pregnant stick 驗孕棒 Image:Thick_face_skin.JPG|Thick face skin 厚面皮 Image:Time_clock_hotel.jpg|Time clock hotel 時鐘酒店 Image:Tortoise_zero_cake.jpg|Tortoise zero cake 龜苓膏 Image:Towards_world_departure.jpg|Towards world departure 向世界出發 Image:Treasure_knife_not_old.jpg|Treasure knife not old 寶刀未老 Image:Turn_off_key.jpg|Turn off key 熄匙 Image:Under_armpit_hair.jpg|Under armpit hair 胳肋底毛 Image:Uniform_temptation.jpg|Uniform temptation 制服誘惑 Image:Up_down_its_hands.jpg|Up down its hands 上下其手 Image:Urine_path_hot.jpg|Urine path hot 尿道炎 Image:Visit_bothel_guest.jpg|Visit brothel guest 嫖客 Image:Visit_heat_needle.jpg|Visit heat needle 探熱針 Image:Wan_light.jpg|Wan light 尹光 Image:Wear_green_hat.jpg|Wear green hat 戴綠帽 Image:West_ocean_vegetable_street.jpg|West ocean vegetable street 西洋菜街 Image:Wind_disturb.jpg|Wind disturb 風騷 Image:Wind_moon_page.jpg|Wind moon page 風月版 Image:Wind_moon_sheet.jpg|Wind moon sheet 風月版（另一錯譯） Image:Woman_soup_ball.jpg|Woman soup ball 女人湯丸 Image:Yellow_leg_chicken.jpg|Yellow leg chicken 黃腳雞 Image:You_do_the_1st,_I_do_the_15.jpg|You do the first, I do the fifteen 你做初一我做十五 相關條目 *鐵甲無敵獎門人爛gag問題集 *鐵甲無敵獎門人優待部分藝人實錄 *鐵甲無敵獎門人唔識抵死題集 *鐵甲無敵獎門人經典重現環節 *鐵甲無敵獎門人 *港式英語 *Cap圖 Category:電視截圖 Category:鐵甲無敵獎門人